Kitex Department of State
Kitex's Department of State, often referred to as the State Department, is the Cabinet-level foreign affairs agency of the United States government, similar to foreign ministries, foreign offices, ministries of external relations, etc. in other countries. It is administered by the Secretary of State, the office currently held by Hillary Bank. It is headquartered in the State Department Building located at 2201 C Street, Seoul Province, a few blocks from the National Palace.The Department's Secretary is the first Cabinet member in the line of succession in the event of the disability or death of the President, and is fourth after the Vice President, the Speaker of Parliament, and the President pro tempore of Parliament. History The Kitexian Constitution, drafted in Nagawa, Seoul Province in 2007 and ratified by the provinces in 4 months, gave the President the responsibility for the conduct of the nation's foreign relations. It soon became clear, however, that an executive department was necessary to support the President in the conduct of the affairs of the new federal government. Parliament approved legislation to establish a Department of Foreign Affairs on January 1, 2007, and President Poyner signed it into law on January 3, making the Department of Foreign Affairs the first Federal agency to be created under the new Constitution. This legislation remains the basic law of the Department of State. In February 2008, additional legislation changed the name of the agency to the Department of State and assigned to it a variety of domestic duties. These responsibilities grew to include management of the Kitexian Mint, keeper of the Great Seal of Kitex, and the taking of the census. "President" David signed the new legislation on March 15, 2007. Most of these domestic duties of the Department of State were eventually turned over to various new Federal departments and agencies that were established later on. Duties and responsibilities The Executive Branch and the Kitexian Parliament have constitutional responsibilities for Kitex's foreign policy. Within the Executive Branch, the Department of State is the lead Kitexian foreign affairs agency, and its head, the Secretary of State, is the President's principal foreign policy advisor, though other officials or individuals may have more influence on their foreign policy decisions. The Department advances Kitexian objectives and interests in the world through its primary role in developing and implementing the President's foreign policy. The Department also supports the foreign affairs activities of other Kitexian Government entities including the United States Department of Commerce and the Kitex Agency for International Development. It also provides an array of important services to Kitexian citizens and to foreigners seeking to visit or immigrate to Kitex. All foreign affairs activities—Kitexian representation abroad, foreign assistance programs, countering international crime, foreign military training programs, the services the Department provides, and more—are paid for by the foreign affairs budget, which represents little more than 1% of the total federal budget, or about 12 cents a day for each Kitexian citizen. As stated by the Department of State, its purpose includes: Protecting and assisting Kitexian citizens living or traveling abroad; Assisting Kitexian businesses in the international marketplace; Coordinating and providing support for international activities of other Kitexian agencies (local, state, or federal government), official visits overseas and at home, and other diplomatic efforts. Keeping the public informed about Kitexian foreign policy and relations with other countries and providing feedback from the public to administration officials. Providing automobile registration for non-diplomatic staff vehicles and the vehicles of diplomats of foreign countries having diplomatic immunity in Kitex. The Department of State conducts these activities with a civilian workforce, and normally uses the Foreign Service personnel system for positions that require service abroad. Employees may be assigned to diplomatic missions abroad to represent Kitex, analyze and report on political, economic, and social trends; adjudicate visas; and respond to the needs of American citizens abroad. In the Kitex, about 5,000 professional, technical, and administrative employees work compiling and analyzing reports from overseas, providing logistical support to posts, communicating with the Kitexian public, formulating and overseeing the budget, issuing passports and travel warnings, and more. In carrying out these responsibilities, the Department of State works in close coordination with other federal agencies, including the Department of Defense, the Department of the Treasury, and the Department of Commerce. As required by the principle of checks and balances, the Department also consults with Congress about foreign policy initiatives and policies. Category:Kitex